Tears On A Willow Tree
by BlueRose1238
Summary: Katie Gardner doesn't exactly have the best of both worlds, at camp the Stolls are always pranking her to no end and at home...well...lets not go there. When Katie gets a letter, she leaves camp for home. Can one guy save her...from her own family!
1. Chapter 1

_**Katie**_

Their stupid pranks were killing me. They have been pranking specifically me constantly for three weeks now I can't take it any more. They were the Stoll brothers.

"Katie, get out of bed will you? It's almost lunch time and you missed breakfast too" Miranda tugged on my covers.

"I'm not feeling good Miranda I'm just gonna stay here"

"Is it because Travis and Conner have been pranking you so much lately" I just nodded

"I'm not gonna risk water balloons dropping on me the minute I open the door" I rolled my eyes

Miranda sighed and sat at the foot of my bed " I talked to Conner and he said that he had stopped pranking you two weeks ago. Now its just Travis"

"I don't care I just can't take anymore of their pranks. It's only been three weeks since summer vacation started and I finally escaped _that_ hell hole and came here only to another three torturous, prank filled months, it seems no matter were I go I'm miserable."

Miranda understood what I meant and nodded in sympathy. My home wasn't exactly warm, cozy, and somewhere I like to go.

"That reminds me I got a letter from your…um step-mom." she handed me an envelope, patted the side of my head and left the cabin for lunch.

_Katie, I don't care if you're fighting some stupid monster or at a war, I need you to set up for a party for me and my friends… SO GET YOUR ASS HOME!_

SHIT! I quickly scrambled out of bed and put on a pair of black Nike sneakers. I quickly wrote a note saying I had to go home and would hopefully be back soon, and then I grabbed my bag full of ambrosia, nectar, and some clothes and ran out of my cabin and towards the big house.

"Chiron" I huffed resting my hands on my knees.

"Yes Katie" I looked up to the centaur.

" I need to get home ASAP. Can I take Nightwing?" He nodded knowing why I had to get home I thanked him quickly then ran to the stables and over to my pegasus Nightwing.

"Hey boy can you take me home" I started petting his snout and he neighed in response.

I took him out and got on.

He ran a little flapping his wings and eventually was in the air. He flew for what i guessed was and hour then finally stopped in front of my house, thankfully no one was outside. I quickly got off and grabbed an apple from my neighbors tree and fed it to Nightwing.

"Thanks boy now go back to camp ok" He snorted then took off. Quickly, I ran up the steps to the light green house in front of me and opened the door.

"I'M HOME STEPHANIE!" my 'mother' Stephanie came down the stairs…looking furious CRAP!

"WHERE WERE YOU? I HAD TO RESCEDULE THE PARTY TWICE!" she screeched. I flinched. She was an old lady who was in her early thirties but looked forty. She had stringy blond hair and green eyes. She was a smoker and alcoholic but my dad didn't know or if he did he didn't let on.

"I got here as soon as I got the letter" I whispered

"That was two days ago!" she grabbed onto my left bicep…HARD!

"I'm sorry" I looked down hoping she would forgive me.

She grinded her teeth then talked through them. "We will talk later, right now I need you to set up for a party. You have an hour" I quickly nodded then ran to the kitchen to get things ready. Stephanie started chatting on the phone with her friends about the party. I rolled my eyes but continued to work.

Finally I thought, I was done setting up for the party and it had been going on for about four hours without a single problem…and of course I had to jinx it. As I was walking with two glass cups in either of my hands I tripped and the glasses broke. _'Shit'_ I thought as I slowly got up.

"Look what you did you Klutz pick all of that up. NOW!" Stephanie shrieked again.

"Sorry" I slowly picked up the big shards of glass with one hand and settled them on my other hand.

"Ahh" I cut my finger, of course I did. I finished picking up the pieces ignoring the blood trickling down my finger. I got back to my feet then walked outside and threw the shards of glass into the trash. I walked inside and saw people getting up and getting ready to leave.

Once everyone had left Stephanie turned to me and snarled "Clean up, I want this place spotless then we can talk about your _punishment_ for being late." She walked up the stairs.

As for me I took a deep breath and started cleaning up. There was food all over the floor and Styrofoam plates hanging from the chandelier. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and started cleaning, throwing all trash in a big black bag. As I cleaned I thought about camp.

I honestly wished I were back at camp. I would rather be in bed scared of a stupid prank from the Stolls rather than here where I was going to get punished later apparently. The Stolls…Travis…why does he have to do this to me? I've had a crush on him since we were fifteen. I was in the strawberry fields all alone crying after the Titan war over all the campers we had lost. Travis found me and I half expected him to call me weak and laugh at me, but he walked over to me and silently wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shirt for hours and he cried on my shoulder. I think that was the first and last time I saw a vulnerable side to him. I sighed again as I walked up the stairs to my room.

Once I got to my room I took off my shirt and was about to take my tank top of as well when I heard a wolf whistle. I quickly turned to my bed and found Travis sitting. I had a panic attack and put my hand to my heart.

"Holy Demeter you scared the live out of me…literally!" I took a deep breath. I was used to Travis coming into my house because whenever Conner and him got into fights I would always have to reconcile them... ironic right?

"Well I wasn't feeling so good so I took a quick nap and had an…uh dream, about you and I wanted to make sure you were ok." he scratched the back of his head. I went into my walk in closet and shut the door after me.

"What was it about?" I changed into boxer shorts and walked out towards my full-length mirror hung behind my door.

"Um you leaving camp till you walking up the stairs." I froze, my hand on my pony because I was about to take out my ponytail.

"R-really now" I turned to him and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Why haven't you told anyone yet?" His eyes were full of concern, which was odd cause his eyes always had a mischievous glint and a lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

"Miranda and Chiron know" I chuckled

"Why do you still put up with her then? Why don't you just stay at camp for like forever?" His eyes were pleading me.

"Because she had threatened to personally come to camp and beat my lights out in front of the whole camp." I tilted my head and shrugged. Anger flashed in his eyes then he looked at my finger. His eyes slightly widened as he grabbed onto my index finger.

"You're bleeding" He whispered.

"It's fine" I yanked my hand away from his.

Suddenly I heard a pounding on the door causing my head to whip in that direction "In the closet, keep quiet and don't come out no matter what. _Please._" I whispered hastily and pushed him into my closet closing the door after. I quickly ran to the door and opened it to a drunk and dreary eyed Stephanie with a bottle and whip in either hand. She pushed me in and followed.

"You think that just because you save the world your all high and mighty don't ya" She slurred "Well your NOT!" she went to talk a sip from her bottle but it was empty she got angry, "NOW I'M OUT OF BEER AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! FIRST YOU COME TWO DAYS LATE TO SET UP FOR MY PARTY THEN YOU BEING THE CLUMZY BITCH THAT YOU ARE, FELL AND BROKE MY FAVORITE GLASS CUPS!" she took her bottle and smashed it on my head. I felt a rushing pain go from my head down and my vision blurred as I collapsed to the floor screaming in pain.

"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" with every word she would whip me and I would cry out in anguish. "ALL THE MONSTERS ARE YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, DEMIGOD!"

"I'm sorry" I cried "I'm really sorry please stop please!"

She finally stopped "Next time _be_ on time otherwise I will send you to the hospital" she walked out of my room and I continued crying on the floor. I heard a door open then close. I felt someone touch my cheek and I flinched away instinctively, shut my eyes and crying.

"Hey it's me Travis remember" he tried. I just kept on crying right on.

"I'm going to take the pieces of glass off you head ok" His voice was so full of pain yet I felt comforted by it. He slowly took the shards of off my head. I flinched a little when he grabbed onto my wrists.

"Katie look at me" I turned to him but refused to open my eyes. He cupped his hands around my cheeks and I grabbed onto his wrists. "Katie please?" His voice sounded so desperate, I reluctantly opened my eyes and met a pair of deep-sea blue eyes. They were worried and I could see the pain in them as well, almost as if me getting hit hurt him more than it actually hurt me. He smiled sadly "Your gonna be ok trust me alright?"

I stopped crying and sniffled then nodded. "Good because I was starting to miss the old uptight and bossy Katie Gardner who would yell at me and Connor and threaten to strangle us with her _plants of death_." I laughed ignoring the aching pains all over my body from the whip.

He smiled then let go of me "Now you got any ambrosia?"

"Ya" I got up slowly but almost fell back if Travis hadn't caught me by the arms.

"Ok you know what? You _missy_ are gonna sit on your bed"

"No no I'm fine" he gave me a _'Are you kidding me?' _look. But I just shook my head in defiance. He sighed.

"Aahhh" He had picked me up bridal style.

"Travis put me down," I hissed

"Ok" He walked over to my bed and gently set me down on my turquoise and white-stripped comforter.

"Now where is the Ambrosia?"

"Bathroom, the mirror on the right opens" I pointed to the bathroom.

He raised an eyebrow "The bathroom? You put food in the bathroom?"

I rolled my eyes "I have to hide it from the she-witch next door" I swore I saw anger swell in his eyes…or maybe she smashed the bottle to hard over my head and I was seeing things.

He walked into the bathroom and I started thinking. Why does he suddenly care about me so much? He should be at camp right now not here. The only time we ever even get along is when they are having sibling issues or during battle.

"Here" I hadn't even realized that he was back. I took the zip lock bag from him and popped a square of ambrosia in my mouth. It usually tasted like kit-kat but right now it tasted like spicy ramen, which was weird. I could already feel the pain in my head retreating and the wounds on my body turn to scars.

"Why are you still here you need to get back to camp" I slightly shoved him towards the window.

"No I don't, I left once everyone fell asleep so no one even knows that I'm not there" he came back and put my feet in his lap so he could sit. Weirdo.

"Why do you care about me so much Travis? Cause honestly all you ever do is prank me, our cabins are basically rivals, we rarely get along, and-" I couldn't continue because Travis' soft lips pressed against mine. I was shocked at first and I just stared at him. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. After a second I responded to the kiss and tangled my hands into his curly brown hair. After a little bit we pulled apart for air. Our foreheads rested against each other's breathing heavily and eyes closed. TRAVIS STOLL HAD JUST KISSED ME!

"That's why" he softly whispered then half laughed. "I always had a crush on you ever since the Titan War when you got stabbed by that Empousi and blacked out. All I could think was that I had to protect you at all costs and that's what I did."

"Really know?" I smirked

"Ya"

My cheeks flushed "Good because I've had a crush on you since after the war too"

"So I got a question" His smile widened

"Shoot"

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm gonna have to think about that I mean the new kid from the Dionysus cabin is pretty cute" He frowned

"YES!" I laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Great which means I'm not leaving you tonight then" Travis pulled me into a hug.

"What do you mean" I frowned

"I'm not leaving my new girlfriend in the hands of that whack job" He growled

I smiled and let go.

"I don't mind you staying, besides my dads not gonna be home for another week and Stephanie will probably be sleeping for half of tomorrow."

"Let me go grab you some sweats" I walked into my closet and got a pair of black sweats that say Malibu Beach across the left leg. I walked back to him and threw the sweats at him.

"Go change" He nodded and went the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later shirtless and in the sweats.

"They are a lot cozier then I thought"

"That's because their boyfriend sweats" He raised an eyebrow "What it said that on the tag…literally and boyfriend sweats are really comfy" He laughed.

I climbed under the comforter and patted the spot next to me. He looked kinda shocked but nevertheless he lay next to me.

"Why doesn't your dad say anything to her? If I were him I would have kicked her sorry ass onto the street, I'd never let anything hurt my kids."

"Really now" I couldn't help but smile. He realized what he said and turned a little red.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Because in front of him she acts like and angel." I sighed and I turned to him, scooting closer so our lips were only inchs away from each other; he stiffened a little. I looked up at him putting on my best innocent face. "Is something wrong Travis?" He shook his head quickly in a no. "Are you uncomfortable?" '_He was so easy to tease'_ I thought as I watched his face turn deep red.

Suddenly the left side of his lips curved up into a smirk, and I paled, if a son of Hermes ever smirks in you presence you should probably run for your life. Suddenly I felt his cool hands wrap around my bare waist. I'd grown out of this tank top but it was my favorite so I still wore it. It stopped just above my belly button. I gasped and my eyes widened, he yanked towards him and my hands flew to his shoulder. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"The better question is are you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the slightest" with every word I pulled my lips closer to him little by little until they were just barely…just barely touching. "You surrender Stoll?"

"Never Gardner" he closed the space between our lips and I was whisked away to cloud nine. My brain went blank and all I could think about is how right and perfect this felt.

I pulled us apart and Travis pouted "Good night" I laughed

"Good night beautiful" he kissed my temple. I fell asleep feeling completely safe from the world in Travis' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Travis**_

"Travis" I woke up to a hot breath against my lips. I open my eyes and blink a few times to see right. Suddenly the events from last night hit me. I got angry how dare she treat Katie like that…MY KATIE!

"Good Morning!" She smiled that smile which made all my anger vanish.

"Mornin' beautiful" I kissed the top of her head and Katie giggled…KATIE GIGGLED!

"You just giggled," I pointed out with my infamous smirk.

She covered her mouth with her hand then removed it and said pointing an accusing finger at me, "You tell anyone I strangle you to death with poison ivy ya hear me Stoll!"

"There's the old Katie I know and love" I laughed then hugged her.

"Come on now we need to get up." She sat up.

I rolled over onto my back and started whining, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do come on" she started tugging on my arm.

"Ok how about this you go and take a shower then I'll get up" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine just don't leave the room and if Stephanie wakes up hide in the closet." She went to her closet grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom. I sighed and got of the bed. Since I couldn't leave I just decided to walk around the room. This is when I noticed that there were a lot of pictures hanging on the walls. I mean A LOT!

Percy was in one. They looked about fourteen; they both had on the camp shirts and necklaces. Percy was wearing jeans with rips in the knees and black sneakers. Katie on the other hand was wearing black jean shorts that went just above her knees, a black anklet, and black flats. Katie was on Percy's back, he held onto her thighs to keep her from falling and she had her arms around his neck. They were both laughing and at bliss.

I felt a sting of jealousy. So many different people were in her pictures. She was close to so many people at camp…but me. I guess I spent so much time pranking her that I never really got to know her or be as close as I wanted to be to her. '_That's going to change' _I thought with a smile.

"Who are you?" I turned to the gruff voice behind me. I turned and found an old man with an iron rod in his hand. His brown hair was turning white and he had weary brown eyes. He seemed angry. But which dad wouldn't be angry if they found a shirtless boy in their daughter's room.

"You must be Katie's dad," I nervously said.

"Ya and who are you and why are you doing in my little girls room!?" He growled and I thought he might eat me alive if I said even one wrong word.

"Ummm…I'm from camp," I said very slowly and carefully, my hands in front of me ready to defend myself if he attacked. I wasn't going to hit a mortal most importantly Katie's dad!

"I didn't ask were you were from I asked who you are and what your doing here?" His grip on the rod tightened.

"Travis Stoll and I'm waiting for Katie to finish taking a shower so we can get back to camp." I faked a smile hoping he would buy it. Sadly he didn't.

"Where's your shirt?" before I could answer Katie saved me.

"Travis who are-" Just then the bathroom door opened a crack and Katie's head popped out, "-you talking to?" her hair was up in a towel and a strand of hair on the left was loose. "Dad? You're home early" She didn't wait for an answer and closed the door only to open it a few minutes later in a black long sleeve, jeans, and her wet brown hair still loose. She grabbed my shirt that was still on the bathroom counter then threw it at me. I quickly put it on and crossed my arms.

Katie went and hugged her dad "Daddy!"

"Hey my little flower!" He hugged Katie, the rod still in his hand.

"What are you doing here so early?" She exclaimed, _'well they forgot about me' _I thought with relief.

"I missed Stephanie and you so I decided to come home early," Katie's smile faded a little "I was going to Iris Message you once I got home." _'Wait he knows' _I thought a little shocked. Not many parents knew that their children were demigods.

They broke apart and her dad looked at me and his face turned stern. FUCK I spoke to soon.

"Who's he?" I waved with two fingers.

Katie nervously chuckled and took the rod out of his hands.

"Travis this is my dad, James, dad this is Travis my…um…boyfriend"

"…E-excuse me? When did this happen?" James turned to Katie with an incredulous look.

"Um last night" she nervously laughed.

"What was a boy doing here last night and why didn't he have a shirt on when I got here?"

"Um I can explain that if it's ok with you." They turned to me. Katie wasn't exactly the best liar I knew.

"Ok young man talk" Mr. Gardner crossed his arms and Katie was fidgeting behind him. He was trying to scare me and be the overprotective father but it didn't faze me.

"Katie left camp suddenly without telling anyone besides Chiron knowing so I flew here," I pointed to my shoes (which were next to the bed) and the wings flapped a little, "to check up on her and make sure she was ok. On the way it started raining really hard. I got here pretty late so Katie wouldn't let me leave especially without proper transportation,"

He turned to Katie for conformation and she nodded. "Obviously I came in soaked and none of Katie's shirts were gonna fit me so I went shirtless. As for the sweats they're Katie's. Oh and I slept on the couch." I nodded my head stuffing my hands in my pockets. He of course bought it I was a son of Hermes, lying is my first language.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "Katie, honey why did you up and leave camp?"

"I…was home sick so I came early I'm actually leaving in a few minutes." I snorted and rolled my eyes. She turned to me grinded her teeth and widened her eyes as if to tell me to shut up.

"You have something to say young man?" I looked at Katie and she was silently mouthing _'No don't please' _

I sighed "No sir" I wasn't planning on getting into a fight with Katie later.

"No you seem to have something to say so why don't you just say it?" I turned back to Katie and she just sighed.

"Travis go down stairs get something to eat why don't ya I need to talk to my dad alone." I didn't want to leave her alone even if it was with her dad because I knew that if she were to talk about it she would start crying again.

"Ok but just yell if you need me." She smiled a little but I could tell from her eyes that she was ready to cry. I walked out and into the kitchen. I started making my self a PB a growing boy has gotta eat. Once I made sure the kitchen was clean I went and sat on the couch staring into space.

I finally had the guts to ask Katie out and she said yes, but I don't have a freaking clue on how to be a boyfriend. Hell I was shocked when she let me sleep on the same bed as her last night. What if I'm a really bad boyfriend and she dumps me? What if I hurt her? All these questions were swimming in my head, but I knew one thing for sure, now that I finally have her I'm not planning on letting go. I smiled to myself thinking how creepy that sounded. Just then I saw a shimmer and Chiron's image appeared.

"Travis were are you?" Chiron sighed in relief

"I am so sorry Chiron I left without a notice but I wanted to make sure Katie was ok because I had a nightmare about her." I felt really guilty for not telling even Chiron.

"Are you with Katie right now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but she's having some parental issues would it be ok if I had two extra days away from camp and I promise to take any punishment you give me when I return."

"On one condition, you must take care of Miss Gardner" He smiled.

" I will Chiron and thanks you're the best" I slashed through the message. My ADHD started acting up so I started walking around the house. The house was normal; the only difference is there were thick vines framing the walls.

I jumped to the sudden sound of a door slamming. I turned to the stairs straining my ears for more noises to indicate if something was wrong. My ears twitched as I heard heavy, quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Down came Katie looking down as she took her last few steps.

"How'd it go?" She looked up at me and for the first time I noticed her beautiful green eyes were rimmed red. My heart clenched in pain. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my upper body, her now damp hair skimming across my arms. For the first time I noticed she was shaking…violently. I started rubbing her back.

"Ok how about we go sit down on the couch" I slowly walked backwards and pulled her over to the couch and sat us down.

"Katie what happened talk to me please" I wrapped one arm around her and tangled my other hand into her damp hair massaging it.

"He didn't believe me," she mumbled burying her head into my chest, _which I loved very much might I add, _"He trusts his wife more than his daughter." She bitterly remarked.

"Are you going to be ok?" I looked down at her best I could.

She started shaking her head "No" she whimpered a few silent tears falling onto my shirt. My blood started to boil as I grinded my teeth _how dare he make Katie, his own daughter, cry? How dare he believe his second wife more than his own daughter?_

Katie pulled away from me bringing me out of my thoughts. Wiping her tears she chucked a little.

"Gods I'm being such an annoying cry baby." She pulled her knees to her chest. "You probably have better things to do right now."

"Actually I don't Chiron and I talked while I was waiting for you and he gave me two days here with you then he expects the both of us back. Besides," I smirked "I'd rather use my girlfriends tears as blackmail in the future" she punched me in the arm and faked a glare at me.

"Ow I was kidding," We both laughed.

"Well that's a good thing right?" I softly smiled.

"I guess" she mimicked my smile. She still however looked sad.

"Stop that" I pouted

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so sad it makes me sad" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. She laughed.

"Gods Travis you're so immature" I cracked a smile.

"I know I'm awesome like that." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Mhm keep telling yourself that." She grabbed my arm then pulled me up. "Now you mister go upstairs to my room and take a shower cause you reek."

I grumbled "Fine"

We walked upstairs back to Katie's room and me into the bathroom.

_Fifteen minutes later_

I came out of the bathroom in my old clothes, jeans and a white shirt and a blue plaid shirt lastly my black and white winged converse. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around to find Katie on her bed, nose in a book. I jumped on the bed causing Katie to bounce a little.

"Whoa there puppy calm down." She laughed. I laughed and shook my head violently causing droplets from my wet hair to fall everywhere.

"TRAVIS!" Katie yelled. I rested my head in her lap and the brunette looked down at me.

"What happened Katie Kat?"

"You happened sadly." She faked a sigh.

"Ouch that really hurt" I faked a hurt putting my hand on my heart.

Katie started playing with my hair "Good" Her head lolled to the side, which by the way was the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you hate me."

"Maybe I do hate you." The back of her fingers started grazing my cheek slowly, her nails sending jolts across my body.

"No you love me too much"

"Cocky much?"

"Very" I nodded

She shook her head still smiling "Come on you lets go watch a movie the Hobbit Desolation of Smaug came out last month and I still haven't get a chance to watch it"

"But that's a nerd movie" I whined grimacing as she pulled me up unwillingly.

She stopped and just stared at me with a blank face and blinked a couple of times then shrugged "Fine you can stay here and I'll go .myself." She stuck her tongue out at me then into the bathroom with a _'humph'_.

"Wait!" Walking in I saw Katie using her straightener to curve her bangs. I leaned my bicep against the doorframe staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Killing myself"

"What will I do once you die nooooo" I faked a wail.

"Jump of a cliff" she giggled…again.

"I will willingly jump of as many cliffs as you want just to hear you giggle."

She unplugged her straightener looking anywhere but at me to try and hide her blush but that didn't work. She walked out and grabbed her bag.

"Were you going?"

"Movies remember" She walked down the stairs.

"K' lets go" I shrugged then followed her. She stopped and turned abruptly.

"I thought the Hobbit was a _nerd movie_?" she quoted using her fingers when she said nerd movie.

"Still is but hey if it means being in a dark room with you and no distractions I'm not complaining."

"Travis you perv!" she wacked the back of her hand against my chest.

"I'm kidding I swear!" I put my hands up as if to surrender.

The brunette just chuckled and turned walking out the door.

I followed and we walked in silence for a while till I got bored.

"I'm bored Katie"

"Well go hit your head against a wall then"

"There is no wall here though" I whined

"Why are you whining so much I've never heard you whine so much before at camp."

"That's because you don't know me"

She turned to me "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours if you wouldn't yell at me and actually talk to me when I pull pranks on you then you would know me."

"Well if you would stop pranking me for once and oh I don't know maybe come up to me and talk to me then I wouldn't yell at you now _would I_?" I kept quiet knowing she was right.

"That's what I thought" I started kicking a stone in my path. Eventually the stone hit her Katie's sandals and she turned to me.

Her eyes locking with mine. They were abnormally green…like grass. Which made them even more beautiful and captivating. Her eyes had a kind of sadness to them as if she'd seen death with her own eyes (which she has) yet a glint of happiness and…most importantly…innocence. I don't want her to ever loose that innocence…Gods I'm becoming such a sap.

"See something you like Travis?" Snapping out of my thoughts I realized I was gawking at her, my cheeks started heating up GODS DAMNIT NO, NO BLUSHING! Travis freaking Stoll doesn't blush.

"I'll take that as a yes" She grinned.

My cheeks burned even more. I couldn't look away or come up with a retort. Hell I'm whipped.

" .GODS. did I just make _the_ Travis Stoll blush!" She faked a gasp.

"Lets just go to your stupid nerd movie" I just rolled my eyes trying not to make eye contact.

Katie giggled then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto my burning cheek instantly cooling them.

"Lets get to your damn nerd movie" I grabbed her arm and we started walking with her laughing.

* * *

PS i have up a poll on who Leo's girlfriend should be, check it out!


End file.
